Several systems presently exist that provide reward points or discounts to member customers. Most of these are set-up as loyalty systems whereby a loyalty card or number is provided to a customer. A customer may gain reward points when a transaction occurs and the loyalty card or number is provided at the point of the transaction. Generally, the use of the loyalty card or number is recorded at the point of sale device. Accumulated reward points can be redeemed for products, discounts, or other rewards. Such loyalty systems are provided directly by a merchant or by an organization representing one or more merchants.
Additionally, systems have been created whereby reward points accumulated by a user may be donated to an organization, such as a charitable organization. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/746,502 discloses an invention wherein a percentage of a transaction cost may be donated directly to a charitable organization. The choice to donate reward points, or a percentage (or other portion) of a transaction, to a charitable organization may be at the discretion of a customer. For example, the choice may be made at the time of registering with a loyalty program, so that specified future transactions will automatically generate a donation. Alternatively, the choice may be made at the point of redeeming reward points, whereby the customer can direct particular points to a charitable organization. Yet another option is for the choice to be made at the time of the transaction.